It's an amazing miracle
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o had married a Thunderian woman name Liosia and they were happily married. They loved each other. They had been married for a couple of years. They were wanting a baby. But Liosia had been told by a doctor at a young age that it would be hard for her to have a baby. But then Liosia becomes pregnant. The cub will soon be born and grow into a fine child.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lion-o had married a Thunderian woman name Liosia and they were happily married. They loved each other. They had been married for a couple of years. They were wanting a baby. But Liosia had been told by a doctor at a young age that it would be hard for her to have a baby. It was highly unlikely that it might happen. Claudus her recently rescued father in law was with them.

"Don't worry you two will have a child someday," Claudus said.

"I hope so I know new Thundera is expecting us too," Lion-o said.

"Yes but the doctor said," Liosia said.

"Don't worry about the doctor love," Lion-o said. "It will happen, don't lose hope," he said.

"I'll try," Liosia said.

Sure enough a few months later they were going to get their wish. The unborn child was smiling even though it was just a small little embryo now. _I'm here now mommy and I love you. _The unborn cub thought.

"Finally after trying for almost a year." Liosia said starting to crying while looking at the pregnancy test.

"I know it's incredible." Lion-o said starting to cry to and kissed Liosia's forehead.

_Please don't cry mommy because I'm going to be with you soon. _ the cub thought.

"It's a miracle, we are going to have a baby," Liosia said.

"Yes it is, I wonder what our cub will be like," Lion-o said.

"I hope the child will be a great Thundercat," Liosia said.

"Yes and I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl?" Lion-o said.

"I don't care as long as it's healthy," Liosia said.

"Yes that is all that matters," Lion-o said.

"We must tell the other Thundercats," Liosia said.

"Yes we must," Lion-o said.

"I wonder what Lion-o wants all together for," Bengali said.

"I have the feeling he has really big news," Cheetara said. She had a feeling she had a dream the night before and she saw Lion-o and Liosia standing over a crib. That could of only meant one thing Liosia who was said she probably couldn't have children is now pregnant.

"Okay now that all of you are here, Liosia and I have something to tell you," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Snarfer asked.

"Well I'm so excited I am finding a hard time of how to say it," Liosia said.

"You're pregnant," Cheetara said.

"How did you know?" Lion-o asked.

"My sixth sense gave me a dream last night showing you two standing over a crib." Cheetara said.

"Wow point Cheetara," Wilykat said.

"How exciting!" Wilykit said.

"Yes a royal baby!" Panthro said.

"This is very big, I am very happy for you two," Lynx-o said.

"I will gladly give you and a physical and prenatal exam," Pumyra said.

"I would love that Pumyra thank you," Liosia said.

"How great a baby," Bengali said.

"Yes it is wonderful," Tygra said.

"Snarf, snarf you can count on my help!" Snarf said.

"I'm going to be a grandpa!" Claudius said.

The unborn cub was aware of the happiness of it's mother. Her happiness made it happy. The baby still had a long way to go. Nine months was going to be a long wait for Lion-o and Liosia even for the baby.

All of Thundera heard the great news Liosia the lady of the Thundercats was pregnant. This was big they were so happy there was going to be a new royal baby!

Liosia was happy as she began to think of the things she would do with her new baby. One thing she thought fondly of was nursing her baby. She knew it was the best way to feed her new baby. This was wonderful she couldn't wait to hold her new baby, kiss her new baby and love her new baby.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia were very happy there was going to be a baby in their lives very soon. Liosia was still in the early stages of pregnancy. Right now she was eating some waffles at breakfast._ It's waffles I'm so hungry mommy I want all the waffles I can eat! _the unborn cub thought. Then Liosia felt sick and ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. Lion-o was rubbing her back. _Morning sick, I'm sorry mommy, I hope you'll feel better soon, and I love you. _the unborn cub thought.

"You alright Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I think so," Liosia said.

"Good," Lion-o said.

Liosia still went about her daily activities. She went out with her lady friends to shop and more. "It sure is nice outside today." Liosia said.

"Yes it is," her friend Tanali said.

"How are you doing you have been out sorts lately Liosia?" her friend Valtina said.

"You see I found I became pregnant," Liosia said.

"You mean you are going to have a baby?" Tanali asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"But you said the doctor told you, you probably couldn't have children," Valtina said.

"True but now I'm pregnant," Liosia said.

"Well that is good news," Tanali said.

"Very good news indeed," Valtina said.

"So have you and Lion-o thought of names for the baby?" Tanali asked.

"No not yet," Liosia said.

"Do you know what you are having how far along are you?" Valtina asked.

"No, and I am almost ten weeks, and I have my first ultrasound tomorrow," Liosia said.

"That's great," Tanali said.

"Well we can't wait to meet your baby," Valtina said.

"I know I can hardly wait too," Liosia said.

The next morning Pumyra was preparing to do the ultrasound. Lion-o and Liosia came in. "Right on time hope up on the table." Pumyra said.

Liosia got up on the table for the ultrasound. "Okay I'm ready," Liosia said laying back.

"Okay let's get started," Pumyra said. She got some gel and spread it on Liosia's abdomen. Then she took the wand and rubbed it around on Liosia's abdomen. "There is the heartbeat, and here is the head, there is the back, the baby is not much bigger than a strawberry," she said.

"Amazing, that's our baby look how tiny it is," Lion-o said.

"It's tiny now but in about seven more months the baby will be about 20 inches long and weigh close to seven pounds." Pumyra said.

"Wow," Lion-o said.

"I am very happy my baby is doing well," Liosia said.

_I can't wait to meet you mommy, I know this is going to be a long wait but I know things will be okay. _the unborn cub thought.

Liosia still got morning sick often. She often munched on crackers to calm her stomach along with ginger tea. She was also taking a prenatal vitamin everyday. Liosia noticed she was more sensitive to smells. She was also felt sick at the thought of certain foods and some foods that she wanted really bad. "Why is this happening?" Liosia asked.

"Well Liosia your hormones are changing so you are wanting certain foods and don't want certain foods near is because of it as is the sensitive nose." Pumyra said. "Everything will be alright," she said.

Liosia was with Lion-o. "Lion-o you know the candy fruit that Bengali brought from third earth?" Liosia asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"I would love a couple," Liosia said.

"Sure I will get it right away," Lion-o said kissing her. Lion-o found the candy fruit and took two for Liosia. He went to Liosia with candy fruit. "Here you are love," he said.

"Thanks," Liosia said. She started to eat the candy fruit.

Claudus came in. "Hey how are you feeling today Liosia?" he asked.

"I am feeling fine thank you," Liosia said. "I actually feel quite perky," she said.

"That's great," Claudus said.

A couple of months passed and now Liosia was in her second trimester. She was starting to look pregnant. Liosia was getting regular check ups from Pumyra and everything was running smoothly. "Liosia how are you doing?" Pumyra asked.

"I'm doing fine, I can feel the baby move a little. " Liosia said.

"Great, I can see the baby moving on the screen," Pumyra said looking at the sonogram.

"Look at how my child is moving," Lion-o said.

"The baby is due in the summer," Pumyra said.

"How wonderful," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia decided to be surprised by the baby's gender. They decided to have a poll to guess what the baby's gender is. "I say boy," Liosia said.

"I say girl, because I always wanted a daughter," Lion-o said.

"I thought you would want a son," Liosia said.

"Well you thought wrong my love," Lion-o said.

"I say boy," Panthro said.

"I say girl," Cheetara said.

"Girl," Wilykit said.

"Boy," Wilykat said.

"Girl," Bengali said.

"Girl," Pumyra said.

"Boy," Tygra said.

"Boy," Claudus said.

"Girl," Lynx-o said.

"Boy," Snarf said.

"Girl," Snarfer said.

"Okay then the poll is set and we will find out what the baby is when it is born," Lion-o said.

"I can't wait to find out what is it when it's born," Liosia said.

"Well you just have to wait," Lion-o said.

"So do you," Liosia said kissing him.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Liosia were happily expecting a baby. Claudus was being a good grandfather to be. It was very exciting they had yet to find out what the baby is going to be, they would find out when the baby is born.

Panthro had a nice crib made for the baby. The nursery was almost finished too. The baby was going to have a nice life.

Liosia was already seven months pregnant so they had two more months to wait. Liosia was contently making a baby blanket. She was almost finished too. _Mommy I'm feeling very energetic today. _The baby thought as it kicked and punched around.

"My you certainly are lively today," Liosia said. "You will soon have the softest red blanket with the emblem of the Thundercats in a yellow star on it, my little angel." she said.

"Hello Liosia how are you feeling love?" Lion-o asked coming in.

"Great, and our baby is feeling great too, it's really moving around a lot, it's lively today," Liosia said.

"That's great," Lion-o said.

"Here is the baby blanket," Liosia said. The blanket was soft and red with big yellow star on it with the Thundercat's symbol in the middle of the star.

"It's lovely," Lion-o said. "I know the baby will love it," he said. "Speaking of the baby, I have something for the baby," he said. He pulled out a stuffed elephant.

"Oh Lion-o the baby is going to love it!" Liosia said.

"I sure hope so," Lion-o said. "I thought an elephant would be a nice toy for the baby to have," he said.

"I think so too," Liosia said.

"You should thank Snarf too he help me pick it out," Lion-o said.

"That was sweet of him," Liosia said. "Just two more months and we're going to be parents!" she said.

"Yes, and this is very exciting indeed," Lion-o said. "I can't wait for our baby to come," he said.

"Well you are going to have too," Liosia said.

Soon the nursery was ready. Tygra and Panthro had just put the finishing touches on it. "There all done," Panthro said.

"Now we must show it to Lion-o and Liosia," Tygra said with a smile.

They found the couple sitting together. "Lion-o, Liosia the nursery is finished." Panthro said.

"Well then let's see it," Lion-o said helping Liosia up.

They followed Panthro and Tygra to the nursery. Lion-o and Liosia were amazed. "It's amazing," Liosia said. Then saw the mobile. "Wow," she said.

"I made it myself," Panthro said.

"Panthro it's a lovely mobile," Lion-o said. "It has some of the animals from third earth and new Thundera." he said.

"I thought it would be nice to include things from our second home," Panthro said.

"That's great," Liosia said.

"This nursery is wonderful I know our baby will be happy here," Lion-o said.

"We are glad you both like it," Tygra said.

Two more months passed and now Liosia was nine months pregnant and going to have the baby anytime now. They just had to be patient.

To be continued.


End file.
